


Full moons and full plates

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, she deserves more fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Maia/bat cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full moons and full plates

The moon hung low in the sky, waxing. The pack was on edge and Maia could feel the collective ache in her bones.

Bat's slumped in the corner, glowering. He's been in a mood since Tuesday, a bad combination of the moon and rude customers. 

Luke was always better at this, at dealing with tempramental teen werewolfs and politely insisting that mrs.I-wanna-speak-to-your-manager try China Sea King next time. 

Luke would be a better pack leader. She had to go back to Alicante in a week. The pack wasn't used to being without a leader at all times. Sure, Maia put Bat in charge while she was away, but she could smell the anxiety in the air when she left. 

Granted, it was getting less pungent. Half of Maia worried they were starting to prefer Bat or were lose respect for her.

The clave had "graciously" given her the week before and after the moon uninterrupted. To relax.

Maia saw right though it. They didn't want to deal with the reminder of her wolf. Of what she could do. 

She remembers the last clave meeting. She thinks back to Lily, her bright red lips in a tight scowl, stopping Maia from entering the capitol building.

For a second, Maia thought She and Lily were going to fight, that their truce was over. 

Instead the vampire looks her up and down, and sniffs.

"You smell like Lo Mein"

"Uh. Yeah, the packs based in a Chinese restaurant, at the moment." 

Lily blinks. "Well. You guys should ask Magnus Bane about catering. Get some profit. Maybe fabreeze?" She says this kindly, or Maia assumed, as kindly as she could.

She walks in and her heels echo imposingly throughout the halls of the silent city. Maia tries not to flinch. 

She sits down and wishes she had thought to dress up for the occasion. Lily had a bright red blazer and her heels were probably sharper then her teeth. The clave looks menacing in their gear. She looks less then presentable in her Nirvanna sweatshirt and cargo pants. 

The clave looks down their noses at her and she struggles to hold her head up, almost caving. 

She takes a breath. She's done this before, back at home, at school. Stared down dumb white boys who'd catcalled and whispered filth like it was a compliment. Stared down hateful girls gigging about her kinky hair and cloths. She can do this.

The Inquisitor is a familiar face, even if he has no reaction to seeing her. She sits next to Lily and she can see where Alec and Isabelle get their looks from.

Jia Penhallow's voice is loud and her desire to change the accords and work of downworlder relationships are louder. Maia remembers Aline and Helen and her heart goes out to her. She wonders if Aline resents her yet. 

If Jia knows she's as good as lost her daughter, by letting her leave and not demand fair rights for fae. It wasn't fair, but nephilim, and the universe as a whole, rarely were.

Maia returns to the present when Bat drops a bag in front of her and crawls into her lap. He's got a foot and half on her and he's solid. Still, it brings her back to the early days of werewolf-hood and their relationship and its sort of wonderful. Even if it probably looks ridiculous.

Bat nuzzles her neck in a gesture that's more wolf then boy. She wonders if he was this needy, this tactile before the bite. 

"I got you dumplings" he mutters into her jaw. Her heart jumps. She's missed him, subtly, and now she feels it full force. 

She tangles her fingers into his shirt and pulls him closer, kissing his cheek.

"Are you alright?" She asks, lowly.

"Anxious. We all are. The moons coming" calling out to her children. Maia could feel the pull herself. She wonders how it'll go. The first full moon without Luke. She's torn between dread and elation. To prove herself, to stand taller than Luke's shadow.

"We'll be fine." She whispers, reaching past him to pull a dumpling out of the bag. She's not entirely confident about that, but she'll be damned before she admits it. 

"I know. They know. They have faith in you." She nodds and bites into the dumpling, craning her neck to avoid Bat.

She bites into it and almost whimpers, she's always had a thing for Chinese food. Bat grins and kisses her cheek.

"I'm glad," he whispers, "that it's finally been enough time." 

She nods and swallows. She turns and kisses him full on the mouth, trading between cupping his cheek and tracing his scar with her fingers.

Things aren't perfect. On a good day the Clave's disgustingly hateful and her alliance with the vampires is fragile. Her werewolves need more time with her and she can hear Luke's voice in her head, distorted. 

But Bat keens in her lap and the dumplings are warm and she relishes in being just a girl.


End file.
